Podrido
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: No está preparada para ser humillada, torturada y sometida. Y a veces siente que se le escapan las fuerzas y la vida, aunque renace pérdida a cada instante y vuelve a morir Yami Marik x Mai ADVERTENCIA: TORTURA/VIOLACIÓN EXPLÍCITA
1. Sueño, Pesadilla o Realidad

**~.::..**_**PODRIDO**_**..::.~**

**ADVERTENCIA: Agresión física/Contacto sexual**

**PAREJA INVOLUCRADA: Illusionshipping (Kujaku Mai x Y. Marik)**

_Soy una jodida fangirl de Yami Marik, le amo con pasión y eso no evita que realice este Fic, después de leer el Vol. 18 del manga, era inevitable._

_Los invito a leer esperando que para algunos de ustedes sea de su agrado._

* * *

**S**ufrimiento, dolor, odio… palabras que él ama, palabras que no repetiré más. ¡Imposible! … Im-Imposible, esto es tan real, tan doloroso. Sí, duele ¡Duele bastante! Por favor alguien ayúdeme ¡Alguien!

¿Por qué hay tanta oscuridad? ¿Por qué estoy tan sola? ¿Por qué todos me han abandonado? No hay nadie aquí para mí, no hay nada para mí.

¿Cuándo acabará el dolor? ¿Qué es todo esto que siento? No estoy sola en realidad… pero sí lo estoy. Cuanta confusión. ¿Por qué estoy aquí otra vez?... Por-Por qué ¡Tú ya no existes! ¡Fuera de mi cabeza! ¡Lárgate ya!

Y de la nada ha aparecido un as de luz, brillante como el oro, al menos ahora puede distinguir sus propia manos entre la terrible oscuridad. Trata de tocar esa luz buscando un poco de confort, pero está lejos de ser cálida y reconfortante.

-Kujaku Mai- Escucha en apenas un murmullo, pero no importa; puede reconocer al dueño de tan frívola voz… desgraciadamente puede hacerlo.

Y en la luz se hace presenta una sombra que le parece espeluznante… aterradora.

-No puede ser- Susurra envuelta en un pánico indescriptible, su cuerpo no reacciona a pesar del fuerte instinto de alejarse lo más pronto posible.

Avanza hacia ella, ya tan cerca de su persona; al lograr distinguir el rostro es cuando por fin consigue romper el estado de shock que le había atrapado. Corre lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permiten y aguantan pero pronto todo intento de escapar se vuelve inútil.

Se estrella contra una barrera invisible que pronto asimila como un cristal, el golpe le ha aturdido y la ha hecho caer de rodillas en el piso. En el momento que intenta reincorporarse siente algo fino caer en su cabeza; resbalando por sus rubios cabellos.

-¡Arena!- Dice perturbada al girar su rostro. Pronto descubre que ha sido encerrada en un reloj de arena perfecto a su tamaño.

-No puedes escapar Kujaku Mai- De nuevo aquella luz acercándose, la misteriosa luz del Cetro Milenario, y "él" lo sostiene en sus manos apuntándole amenazante.

-Otra vez no- Está tan asustada. Con sus manos palpa por doquier buscando una salida que obviamente no existe.

Algo duro golpea su cabeza, trata de removerlo con su mano para descubrir un insecto de apariencia dudosa y brillante simbología. Lo estrella horrorizada contra una de las paredes de cristal, pero de inmediato una lluvia de insectos se precipita sobre ella.

-¡Noooo!.. ¡Bastaaah!- El terror le invade, golpea repetitivamente las paredes con sus puños cerrados empleando toda su fuerza, sin importarle se esté lesionando. Golpea con más fuerza presa del pánico al sentir a los animalejos rasgar su piel.

-Jajaja- Se escucha la risa estruendosa de aquél maldito ser de oscuridad, de odio. A simple vista se aprecia el goce de contemplar el dolor de la mujer.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Se acabó! Yugi acabó contigo- Dice entre gritos ahogados haciendo esfuerzos todavía por retirar las criaturas que le hacen daño.

-Te equivocas mujer, nunca acabarán conmigo… Lo único que hicieron fue devolverme a donde estaba en un principio… A la oscuridad.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué te desquitas conmigo? ¡Yo ya no tengo tu estúpida carta de Dios! ¡Ahhh!- El dolor es cada vez más brutal y la fina arena cada vez la entierra más cubriendo la mayor parte de su cintura.

-No es por la carta- Su mirada se centra en ella, grabando en su mente esa expresión de dolor, esos gritos desesperados llenos de angustia.- Tú perdiste un Juego de las Sombras contra mí, tu alma es mía ahora y puedo hacer con ella lo que me venga en gana.

Esas palabras retumban en su mente repetidas veces, palabras huecas, palabras crueles, palabras llenas de porquería. La arena está a punto de cubrir nariz y boca, parece el final… Es todo, se acabó.

*-----*-----*

-¡Noooo!- Brinca exaltada quedando sentada en su cama, su grito ha retumbado en las paredes de su casa, sonando hueco. Observa el rededor, definitivamente se encuentra en su habitación. Una tranquilidad hermosa invade su persona llenándole de paz.

-Sólo un sueño, eso es todo… No, una pesadilla- Lleva una mano al rostro, siente ardor al contacto y una sensación de humedad. Retira de inmediato para contemplar su mano llena de sangre. Observa con sumo cuidado sus manos, sus brazos. Todo cubierto de rasguños, unos más profundos que otros. Retira las finas cobijas que le cubren para ver que sus bien torneadas piernas están cubiertas de heridas iguales.

No lo piensa dos veces, corre al baño para observarse al espejo; al hacerlo no puede creer lo que ve, tantas heridas, tantos rasguños. Su cabello brilla de forma distinta a la habitual, pequeños granos de arena le decoran.

-Pero… Fue un sueño, un sueño y nada más- Continúa dándote falsas esperanzas, eso es lo que todos hacen.

No da crédito a lo que el espejo muestra, la inquietud y el temor se hacen presentes de nueva cuenta. Abre los grifos de agua caliente y fría dejando que la bañera se llene al colocar el tapón. Se deshace de su camisón para poder entrar al agua que promete aliviar su dolor en lo más posible.

-"Riiiiiing…. Riiiiing"- Suena el teléfono. Se coloca su bata y corre a la sala a descolgar el auricular, tranquilizándose al instante que escucha la dulce voz de su más reciente amiga.

-¡Mai! Buenos días, espero no haberte despertado- Saluda la hermana de Joey alegre y respetuosa como de costumbre.

-Claro que no muñeca, me alegra escucharte ¿Qué sucede?- Ha tratado de normalizar su voz, su orgullo es primero, no se permitirá ser tachada de débil; por nadie, ni siquiera por ella misma.

-Nos gustaría que te nos unieras para ir al cine… ¿Verdad que sí puedes?

-Bien ahí estaré. Nos vemos en la parada de siempre dentro de 1 hora, primero me daré un baño- Es perfecto, que oportuna. Necesita distraerse de sus salvajes y angustiosos pensamientos, necesita reír, necesita… dejar de sentirse sola.

De vuelta en el baño comienza a sentir mareo, los hermosos mosaicos azules que adornan la pared se desvanecen dejando huecos negros. Pronto lo único que la rodea es la hambrienta oscuridad.

-Viser Des- Pronuncia Marik. El Cetro del Milenio comienza a brillar y al instante la parte superior de su cuerpo se siente tenso, sus brazos le molestan, su cabeza.

-Viser Shock- Mismo procedimiento doble incomodidad, doble sensación de debilidad. Ahora siente algo sujetar su cintura, sus piernas.

-¿Pero qué…?- Y en fracciones de segundos se encuentra a merced de un perfecto instrumento de tortura… de una máquina de maldad… y de un ser de las sombras.

**Continuará~**

* * *

_Hasta aquí queda de momento. En caso de que no conozcan el Viser des y Viser Shock, en mi perfil encontrarán un enlace a las imágenes de dicha máquina._

_No olviden dejar un comentario, actualizaré este fin de semana y su opinión me resulta importante D:_

_Comentarios anónimos los respondo en mi blog desechamber,agresory,blogspot,com (Cambien comas por puntos)._


	2. Adicta al Dolor

**_.::CAPÍTULO 2. Adicta al Dolor::._**

_Aquí está el segundo y último capítulo (Me gustan los Fics cortos), espero sea de su agrado ya que si así es, verán más de este tipo, no iguales por supuesto pero que logren el mismo impacto._

**_ADVERTENCIAS: Humillación, Tortura, Violación_**

* * *

Q**u**e terrible desesperación el no poder moverse y estar a la deriva ante la cambiante oscuridad; una vez más asustada y pérdida.

-¿Dónde está esa mujer fuerte de la que tanto osaba alardear?- Se cuestiona quebrada y llena de impotencia.

-Que ridícula mezcla para alguien que se enorgullece de su gracia, una gracia falsa… Mentirosa- Dice Marik con sorna, con obvia burla, ella le mira sorprendida ante tales palabras.

-Así es Kujaku Mai, tu mente para mí es como un libro abierto, sé todo aquello que piensas, lo que sientes, lo que te hace débil e insignificante.

-¡Cállate!- Grita con enfado.- Soy una persona, no soy insignificante y mucho menos débil.- Sus piernas tiemblan inevitablemente ante el temor de no saber lo que sucederá.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo con tus mentiras, pero yo te haré merecedora de tales adjetivos que tanto te atribuyes. ¡Mujer, entrégate al dolor y a la humillación! ¡Muéstrame toda esa fortaleza! Jajajajajaja.

Y una fuerte descarga se centra en el cuerpo de la mujer arrancando un único grito de su garganta, un grito cargado de dolor. Dicha descarga es más fuerte que la que presenció en su primer duelo de sombras, realmente se presta al dolor.

-¡Ni siquiera haces un intento por resistir! ¡Que desilusión Kujaku Mai!

Mai al escuchar la veracidad de dichas palabras decide poner resistencia, él no la escuchará gritar más, no le dará el gusto. En su intento desesperado por callar muerde sus labios con fuerza haciéndolos sangrar levemente.

El tormento termina… de momento, dejándola débil y adolorida, pero no ha gritado y en el fondo eso logra darle cierta satisfacción.

-Bien hecho… pero eso no es todo lo que mi máquina puede hacer- La toma de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. La mira a los ojos con detenimiento como si tratara de encontrar algo… y así es. Sus ojos muestran cansancio y una profunda tristeza y todavía puede ver miedo reflejado.

-¿Q- qué quieres d-de mí?- Pregunta entrecortadamente forzándose a hablar, forzándose a ignorar el dolor que recorre su cuerpo como si fuera prese de algún veneno letal.

-¿Qué quiero de ti? … Yo no quiero nada y sin embargo lo quiero todo- Su mano se desliza de su cara hasta su cuello, de su cuello al pecho hasta llegar a los bordes de la bata que cubre su desnudez. Esa piel blanca y tersa se estremece ante el contacto.

Su cabeza es atrapada por 2 tornillos gruesos, ella cierra sus ojos con fuerza prediciendo el siguiente movimiento de su atacante. Que acertada, los tornillos comienzan a apretarse contra su cráneo lentamente y sus puntas afiladas perforan la sensible piel. Que situación tan más perjudicante, nuevamente reprime sus gritos aunque no puede decirse lo mismo de sus lagrimas que ahora resbalan por sus mejillas.

Marik observa lo dulce de su afligida expresión, al mirar con más cuidado se encuentra con sus abultados pezones que se marcan por debajo de la tela. Sus manos curiosas se posan sobre los pechos, sus dedos se cierran alrededor de los pezones y un gemido se hace presente.

Que excitante sonido, no se tratará de un grito de dolor pero no está mal, nada mal de hecho. Pellizca los pezones esperando más reacción, al aparecer está más concentrada en la migraña que comienza que en lo que sucede con el resto de su cuerpo.

Aún así Marik no piensa darse por vencido, no después de una reacción así.

Sus manos comienzan a masajear los pechos descuidadamente, abriendo sin querer la bata de baño, dejando desnuda solamente la parte de arriba exponiendo finalmente los grandes pechos con rozados pezones. Mai se percata de lo que sucede pero el dolor que le aqueja es peor que lo que Marik hace con ella; aunque no peor que lo que piensa hacerle.

Sus labios sangran una vez más consecuencia de los gritos reprimidos, el malestar lejos de degradarse aumenta. ¿Por qué no se detiene? ¿Por qué continúa con la tortura?

-Hasta que tu cerebro escurra por tus oídos- Responde Marik sin poder dejar de contemplar su agitado busto.

Sus pensamientos no están a salvo de él, hasta esa privacidad le ha arrebatado, todo está en su contra. Los tornillos del Viser Des dejan de torturarle pero el dolor sigue latente. Sin tener el alivio de poder llevar sus manos a sus sienes para masajearlas un poco y retirar la sangre que siente ya ha escurrido. Abre los ojos para contemplar la situación actual, su sonrojo y molestia son grandes al mirar sus descubiertos pechos.

-Maldita sea- Dice en un murmullo apenas audible logrando que una enorme y descarada sonrisa se forme en el rostro de su verdugo.

Invadido por un fuerte impulso, Marik toma los labios de Mai entre los suyos, deleitándose con la sangre que de ellos se desprende, llenándose de una enorme satisfacción. Se separa lentamente para encontrarse con el sonrojado rostro de ella.

-"¿En qué estás pensando?"- Pregunta mentalmente al sentir como la lengua del moreno resbala por su cuello, llega a sus pechos llenándolos de suaves caricias, lame los pezones. Mai trata de contener las sensaciones que aunque no quiera aceptar, le parecen placenteras.

-Bastardo- Susurra cuando él comienza a bajar por su abdomen, lacerando su espalda desnuda, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo.

Siendo humillada, torturada y sometida; la rabia le invade. ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarla de esa forma? Sabe que nada puede hacer más que esperar a que se aburra o bien, a que termine.

El egipcio acaricia esa estrecha cintura, fascinado por lo suave de la piel, endrogado por la femenina figura. Termina de abrir la bata encontrándose con una vagina depilada la cual ha empezado a lubricarse, dándole una apariencia húmeda e hinchada.

-¡Basta!- Grita en un tono de orden y petición al sentirse desnuda y vulnerable. A pesar de que la bata aún pende de sus atrapados brazos. No puede negarlo, la excitación recorre su cuerpo el cual reacciona ante las caricias recibidas.

-Grita más fuerte, sabes que no me detendré- Le responde en extremo excitado ¿Cómo parar ahora que la ha contemplado desnuda y excitada?

Con sus dedos acaricia su vagina, toca los labios y los recorre, la excitación aumenta al ver como ella aprieta las piernas, sus dedos se mojan. Encuentra finalmente donde introducir su dedo y lo hace lentamente, apenas roza su clítoris pero eso es suficiente para hacerla gemir.

-Jajaja ¿Te gusta no?- Es comprensible que ella no responda ante la pregunta del egipcio, tan sólo se limita a observar como sus piernas son liberadas y el Cetro del Milenio colocado entre las mismas.

-Estás enfermo- Lo pronuncia despacio y con dificultad mientras el bastón es introducido en su hoyito estrecho, lo mete por el mango lo más profundo que le es posible hasta tocar fondo. Ante el dolor Mai se ve obligada a separar las piernas mostrando su excitado coñito. El moreno se relame los labios ante tal escena. Comienza a meter y sacar el bastón con lentitud, la respiración de Mai aumenta al igual que su sonrojo. El dolor y el placer se mezclan.

Marik retira el Cetro y la obliga a abrirse más de piernas, reemplaza el bastón por su lengua provocando que ella se estremezca indudablemente por la habilidad del moreno con la misma.

A pesar de la reacción positiva de su cuerpo las lagrimas regresan a su rostro al caer nuevamente en cuenta de lo que está pasando, de que está siendo su cuerpo abusado.

Marik toca ese punto de máximo placer y lo sabe; roza insistentemente su lengua una y otra vez en esa zona. Finalmente Mai puede sentir el orgasmo el cual empapa su vagina a borbotones.

El aprovecha el momento y libera su miembro erecto de su cremallera, lo introduce de golpe en la húmeda y estrecha entrada, otro grito de dolor se hace presente y por su parte uno de placer. La penetra bruscamente y con insistencia, toma sus labios, sus ritmos son acelerados, finalmente libera su orgasmo dentro de ella, un chorro caliente de semen que escurrirá entre sus piernas, ella no puede evitar venirse de igual forma haciendo que sus fluidos se mezclen.

*-----*-----*

Varias horas han pasado desde que la tortura comenzó y apenas minutos desde que terminó, casi inconsciente parece que su cuerpo está a punto de partirse en dos y contradictoriamente ya no siente nada, no hay miedo, no hay tristeza ni inseguridad… No hay nada.

Solo sabe que está en ningún lugar, tirada en algún lugar sin poder hacer más que arrastrarse. Ya ni sabe cuántas veces fue tomada violentamente por el "monstruo de gutural voz y hermosamente letales ojos violeta".

Sangre y semen escurren entre sus piernas, por sus manos y cabeza escurre sangre; la falta de la misma es la que le impide ponerse de píe y continúa arrastrándose a pesar de que su visión se nubla cada vez más…" ¿Por qué no estoy muerta?" Murmulla antes de caer inconsciente.

*-----*-----*

-¡Mai aguanta por favor!- Grita con desesperación y llanto Serenity, quién la halló tirada en el baño, sangrando, herida y casi sin vida.

La llevan en una camilla, paramédicos y doctores hacen lo posible por mantenerla con vida evitando se desvanezca camino a emergencias. La voz de Serenity se ha alejado al igual que la de Joey, Tea, Yugi y Duke. Ahora sólo quedan las voces de los doctores que hablan de pocas probabilidades de supervivencia.

Y a pesar de la ausencia de las reconfortantes voces de los amigos y de las malas noticias de los doctores… No tiene miedo.

*-----*-----*

Sus ojos se abren con dificultad, parpadea en un intento por acostumbrarse a la luz de las lámparas. Está sola en un cuarto de hospital, observa sus manos entumidas, los vendajes que las cubren, que cubren sus piernas y quién sabe cuántas partes más. Observa con fastidio el aparato que hace tanto ruido desde que despertó. Una enfermera entra corriendo, la mira y desaparece por la puerta gritando "¡Doctor, Doctor, la mujer ha salido del coma!".

Se sorprende por lo que escucha… ¿Despertado del coma?

Y está sola en ese cuarto de hospital… ¡Y no hay miedo, angustia o dolor!

Cierra sus ojos un momento y escenas acuden a su mente. Esa piel morena rozando la suya, esas manos estrujando su cuerpo, esa lengua recorriendo cada herida en su piel y ese firme y gran miembro penetrándola una y otra vez hasta que ya no sintió otra cosa que no fuera placer.

-Marik- Susurra consciente e inconscientemente al recordarlo. Finalmente se ha convertido en esa mujer que tanto alardeaba ser, ya no son mentiras, realmente se trata de ella. La que no siente miedo ni preocupación, la que es segura de sí.

Se levanta de la cama y se las arregla para salir del hospital en su condición deplorable, camina por las calles apenas iluminadas por el alumbrado público. Llega a su hogar, fuerza la entrada con la aguja que minutos atrás yacía enterrada en su brazo; las heridas que ya sanaban sangran nuevamente. Sin preocuparse por cerrar las puertas camina al baño, puede ver en la oscuridad los mosaicos que lo decoran pero él no está ahí. Agotada cae al piso de golpe haciéndose un daño considerable, se abraza a si misa manteniendo la esperanza de volverle a ver.

-Regresa a mí… Marik.

**FIN**

* * *

_Adictos al dolor, y pensar que he conocido varia gente con dicho problema, cada quién encuentra algo a que aferrarse, algo que les haga sentir bien. Es el caso en esta historia ¿No creen? _

_Espero haya sido de su agrado y si no haber si en la siguiente lo consigo, si han llegado hasta aquí nada les cuesta dejarme un comentario. _

_desechamberagresory,blogspot,com (Cambien las coma spor puntos)._


End file.
